For You
by Kiyusa
Summary: Kagome leaves after InuYasha comes back from seeing Kikyo. Tired of waiting, he goes after her. What he finds isn't what he expected. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

**A/N: I'm back! Anyway, here is a new story from me. This chapter is more like a prolouge. Oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

I can see it in your eyes, your love for her. I try to get you to think about me. I wait until you come and hold me. I want to be yours, but I know that won't happen. So, instead of letting you suffer, I'll make you happy. I'll figure it out and I'll do what I can to make you happy, even if it means letting you go.

Chapter One:

Kagome followed the newly worn path. Light footprints marked her way. The trees grew thick on either side, making it difficult to stray. Rays of light peered between mangled branches. She knew she was near.

Ever since she made up her mind, her path was clear. The traveling shaman taught her what to do, what to expect. Her face may have expressed determination, but inside, tears dripped heavily. The very idea made her sad, yet it was for a good cause. She was doing it for him.

Trees faded into rock as she came to the end of her journey. Far away, Kagome saw a figure, the same one she was looking for. The shadow object was surrounded by flying dragons, white as a full moon, and white glowing spheres.

Kagome continued forward, determined to achieve her goal. She watched the pets disperse as the figure gripped her bow tightly. The woman turned around, facing Kagome, bow drawn and ready to strike. Kagome froze as the arrow pointed to her heart. She focused on the woman in front of her. Long black hair framed her face, solemn and cold.

"What do you want?" Kikyo spat from her mouth, tugging her bowstring. Her eyes, no matter how lifeless, burned with hatred at the sight of Kagome. His affection went to her, even though she died with him. This girl had no right of being here.

"I want to help you," Kagome pleaded, hoping to lower Kikyo's warlike stance. This was only going to work it if she could get Kikyo to cooperate.

"Do I look like I want your help?"

"I can help you be with InuYasha."

Kagome's heart sank with those words, words which tasted bitter in her mouth. Day by day she wanted to be with InuYasha, to be only his. But she knew better. His heart belonged to Kikyo, no matter how much she tried. Kikyo stood unraveled.

"I will be him after Naraku is dead. I will take him to hell myself."

"I can make it so you can live with him, on earth."

Kikyo, intrigued by her words, loosen her grip on her weapon. Kagome exhaled a sigh of relief. Now she was ready to listen.

"I know how you can live on earth with InuYasha, without him dying."

"But I am dead. How will you fix that?"

"That is what I will fix."

Kikyo, although skeptical, dropped her bow. Her hollow body shuffled slowly

towards Kagome. The girl stood erect, waiting for Kikyo's next move. The priestess stopped a foot from Kagome, with ears open.

"How do you plan to accomplish that task?"

"A traveling shaman taught me. But we will have to work together for it to work."

Kikyo looked at Kagome. Her brown eyes were serene, pure. She spoke the truth; she knew what she was talking about, what she was doing. Kikyo eyes softened as she spoke.

"Why are you doing this?"

Kagome closed her eyes. There was only one image in her head, the reason for her actions. She smiled as she opened her eyes.

"For him. I am doing it for him."

* * *

**A/N: Unlike my last story, Under the Stars, this one is not completed, so updating won't be a set time. However, this story is supposed to be short, so it shouldn't take me long to finish it. I hope you will continue to read my works.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its components**

* * *

Chapter Two:

InuYasha came over the ridge as the light dispersed onto the land. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. _She's here. _His eyes scanned the area, hoping to find her. He saw a circle, etched in the stone. From the circle, two skid marks, set in opposite directions, marked the floor. He followed one of the marks to a newly made pile of rocks. A tiny section of a bright green skirt peeked from the rock pile.

"Kagome!"

He raced over, hoping she would be okay. _If anything happened to her… _He stood over her body, waiting for any movement. Nothing. He bent down for a closer look. Her chest rose. He stroked her hair, revealing her face. _Please be okay._

She felt the fine strands of her hair brush against her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered, revealing her soft brown eyes. She turned her head, staring at the man she had longed to be with.

"InuYasha," The young girl said. She sat up slowly, unsure of her surroundings. She looked at her hands, her clothes. She felt her face. A smile appeared. She turned and reached for the nearest rock. Taking it in her hand, she hit the side of her arm. She yelled quietly. The smile grew in size. She looked back at InuYasha, whose confused expression did not phase her excitement.

"InuYasha!" The dog demon stumbled slightly as the girl embraced him. He blushed at the gesture. Never had she ever hugged him this hard before. He felt his own arms wrap around her body. He wanted to stay like this forever.

"Kagome, I am so glad you're safe." The girl released him, sitting erect before him. Her body became tense. He cocked his head, eyes questioning her abrupt action.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"She didn't tell you."

InuYasha perked up his ears. Her voice was deeper, darker almost. It was not the same soothing sound it had been the other day, when she left on her own. He examined her face. Yes, it was the same, yet he could read anger and hatred in her brow, her mouth, and her eyes.

"Who didn't tell me what?" His voice was calm yet inquiring. He watched Kagome twist her head, away from his gaze. She smiled like she was laughing internally. His focus became more intense. Something was not right.

She set her sight back to him, catching a glimpse of his solid eyes. Her smile dominated her face as she spoke.

"She is either very smart or heartless. Either way, she left you in the dark."

"What?"

"Tell me, when you came over the ridge of rocks, were you looking for Kagome or Kikyo?"

"Kikyo's here?"

The name of his first love automatically replaced his concern for Kagome. The fact that Kikyo was near wrenched at his gut. He had to make sure she was okay too, for it was because of their love she became the wandering dead. His mind became so preoccupied that he failed to see Kagome's smile intensify.

InuYasha sniffed the air. The scent of dead bone and clay lingered in the area. It was near and far. His eyes widened as his twisted his head. In his sight was Kagome, grinning slyly at his puzzling expression.

"Kagome, you, you smell like..."

"Kikyo?"

InuYasha was now confused beyond compare.

"What happened." He demanded from her. She smiled at his anger. No matter what was going on, she always liked to toy with him. The fact that Kagome lied to him also filled her with delight. _That girl is not so good after all. _

"Why does that matter? I am here and you are here. She left us to be together."

He grabbed her arms, squeezing them tightly. Rage surged within him from Kikyo's tone. Her smile dropped as his claws braised her skin.

"What did you do to her?" He voice intensified in anger. He watched her eyes squint in resentment at his question. She pushed his hands away before yelling.

"I did nothing to her. Do not blame me for her actions."

InuYasha discarded her notion.

"Kagome would never do such a thing."

"Then you must not know her very well."

InuYasha released his anger as bewilderment set in. His eyes shifted towards the ground, unable to focus.

"But why?"

Kikyo's voice softened as she explained.

"Kagome wanted you to stay alive, but she finally realized that you would never leave me. So, she went to a shaman who taught her how to 'switch bodies' with another."

His wide open eyes returned to her pupils, which were filled with sincerity and honesty. The reality of the situation began to sink in. His body trembled with his words.

"So you _are_…"

"Kikyo, and thanks to my reincarnation, we can live together, on earth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its components.**

Chapter Three:

"Kikyo." The name slipped slowly of his tongue. The shock lingered within his body. There, sitting right before him was Kikyo, talking with Kagome's tongue, living in Kagome's body. He was unsure of what to think.

"Yes, InuYasha, and now we can be together, on earth."

Her words entered his mind, but failed to be processed. The discovery still occupied his whole brain. _Kagome and Kikyo switched bodies? Kikyo is now alive. Does this mean…_

"Where is Kagome?" Kikyo frowned slightly. She had hoped he would forget about her. After all, the wandering dead soul would surely forget about him. His eyes, confused yet demanding, forced her to speak.

"I do not know what she planned to do after the switch," she spat, head held high. Her eyes shifted away, waiting for him to give up on Kagome. After a moment of silence, she looked back, seeing his expression did not change. A pang of jealousy hit her, squeezing her palm. She winced slightly before smiling. Satisfied by the pain, she spoke again.

"But she does not plan on coming back," InuYasha perked his ears at sound of her voice. She lifted her palm, beckoning his eyes to it. She opened her hand to reveal a jewel shard, "apparently, she wants _me_ to help you in your quest."

He looked at the shard, a single piece of the shikon jewel, the gem that could make wishes, desires come true. It was the same piece Kagome carried with her, what connected her to his world. She always held it close, almost near her heart, a place where InuYasha wished someday he would be. But she gave it up, to someone he never expected.

"But why you? Why would she give up her life to you?"

"You are too dense for your own good." The harshness of her voice frightened him. He gazed into her eyes, eyes which were both furious and dismal. Kikyo knew something, but her eyes told him not to question it. Despite her internal warning, he still needed to know.

"Why did she do this?"

All it did was infuriate her more.

"Why does it matter?" Her voice rang loudly in his ears. The fierceness of her voice made him shook, yet he waited for more, unwilling to leave without the information he wanted. Kikyo could see it in his eyes. Convinced that the yelling would do no good, she exhaled slowly, before beginning again.

"We are finally together, and when the jewel is complete you can become human and we can live peacefully."

Those words, the same words he heard over fifty years ago, had lost their effect. No longer was his goal to become human. Now, he wanted to become a full-fledged demon, to become stronger, so he could protect her.

InuYasha stood abruptly, causing Kikyo to sway backwards. She looked at him, watched him sniff the air and scan the area. Her eyes squinted with hatred. _She said he wanted me, she told me. But he sought out her._ Kikyo's jealousy grew. _Why did she put me in this position? Is she toying with me, making us switch just to mess with my heart?_ She stood slowly, glaring at InuYasha. _Is he behind it too?_

InuYasha sprinted off into the distance, leaving Kikyo behind, with only one thing in mind. He needed, wanted to make sure she was okay. _Why, Kagome? Why did you do this? Why give your body to Kikyo? What were you thinking?_ His mind was plagued by his thoughts. He could not think of a reason. He recalled how she acted the day before, before she left without reason.

* * *

_"InuYasha," Kagome spoke softly. He turned his head to her. She sat, arms around her knees, playing with a jewel shard in her hand. Ever since he went after Kikyo she had been sulking, keeping to herself. He wanted to make it right, but did not know how._

_"What is it?" His voice carried the same softness as hers, hoping it would help her mood._

_"I…" He watched her grip the shard tightly. His brow furrowed in bewilderment. Kagome twisted her head to look straight at him. Her eyes were searching, looking for something. He only stared back, blank faced. She became silent again as she turned her head. InuYasha's confusion grew into annoyance._

_"Well, spit it out if you're going to say it."_

_Kagome stood abruptly, making him jump. She stared forward, forward towards the village they visited only a few hours ago. He began to follow her lead, rising to his knees. _

_"Sit."_

_From the corner of his eye he saw purple light below his chin. He gulped as he slammed into the ground. His face now laid into the ground. Dirt lined his mouth as it stuck to his lips. He waited there, trying to figure out what he did to deserve this, when he heard her spoke again, softly and sadly._

_"Don't follow me, InuYasha."_

_Her footsteps rang in his ear. Turning his head with all his strength he watched her walk away, almost jogging back to the village. InuYasha pondered, and worried, as she disappeared from sight._

* * *

What made her angry, he needed to know. Perhaps that is why she left him, and her own life.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little bland :-P but it will get better. I have been working on Dwelling of Heartbreak, which is where my inspiration lies right now. Anyway, if you are enjoying this fanficiton, try the author Yukkari, my roommate. She has helped me tremendously in my writing and has some great ideas. She has just posted a new story, entitled **_**It's All For You**_**, as well as a oneshot **_**Purify**_**. She is very talented. Anyway, check it out. And thank you for reading the latest chapter of **_**For You**_**. The next one will be posted shortly, with hopefully juicier material.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its components.**

**Chapter Four**

Kagome walked slowly, dragging her feet from the weight of the clay. With most of her soul gone, it was hard to control the sham of a body she now resided. The solid ground beneath her feet supported the earthen vessel of what was left of her soul, carrying her to her destination, her final goal.

What she set out to do had been done. InuYasha would have followed her by now, looking for her just so the search of the remaining shards could continue. She wanted more from him, but the ache in her heart screamed the truth. Kikyo was his love, there was no room for her. The very idea pushed her forward. She wanted to complete the task quickly. Even though her body was made of nothing but dirt, her heart felt the sorrow of her most recent action, and the consequences of it.

Silently her mind prayed for family, Grandpa, Mom, Souta. She wished the best for her friends, Sango, Miroku, Shippo. But she kept her mind far from him. It still hurt, still panged her sliver a of soul, to think about what she did, in order to give him happiness.

A voice called from behind. The sound passed through her ears, her attention set on her task at hand. The wind carried the voice again, more clearly than before. It did not faze her. Her feet scattered more quickly along the ground with the cliff now in sight.

_Only a few more feet_, she thought. She could see the trees below, hundreds of green leaves littered the ground. Green would soon be spotted with brown dirt, when the pain goes away.

Five feet from the edge, her forward motion ceased as she felt pressure around her arm. She struggled to free herself. She needed to reach the cliff, to complete her goal. She stopped as the figure of InuYasha stood in front of her, now holding both arms firmly in his grasp.

"Kagome, stop this foolishness and go back to your body!" InuYasha yelled to her. Her eyes shifted to his, but only for a moment before focusing once again on the cliff.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Please let me go." Her voice was soft, yet lifeless. Her eyes stared through him, refusing to acknowledge him. The stillness of her voice terrified him.

"Why did you do this?" InuYasha asked hastily, afraid of the answer.

"For you."

The answer struck his heart. Kagome was dead because of him, that was her reasoning. It made no sense to him, yet the guilt began to consume him.

"You gave up your life for me? Why would you do that?"

"So you didn't have to die. You can live happily with Kikyo. And…I want you to be happy." She tried to be happy, but her sorrow carried with her voice. She recalled in her own head the toil she created within him. The longing of being with him, yet his endearing affections for Kikyo tore him apart. She did this to end his pain, so he could be happy. She shook it off as she spoke again.

"Now please let me go. I have to destroy this makeshift body."

Anger replaced his remorse.

"What makes you think I would be happy about your death?"

Body now still, her soulless eyes opened wide. She looked at his face, serious and determined, longing and afraid. Those eyes he reserved for Kikyo now laid upon her face. Warmth entered her body as she felt his hand grip tighter on her arms. He was not going to let her go, something she desired but had lost hope of ever having.

* * *

Kikyo watched from afar. His arms, so strong and powerful, held her tight. His eyes begged for Kagome to stay, to return to the body which she once possessed. She felt her heart hardened. It did not matter what form she was in, InuYasha wanted the girl from a different era, her reincarnation. 

Kikyo's head twisted around, searching for the spot where she met Kagome. The etched circle where they had switched bodies. The ground looked stained from the intensity of the transaction. Her eyes gazed beyond the scar. There, lying on the ground, was her prize. She walked slowly, growing more malicious with each step. Only one thing now occupied her mind. And with this bow, her goal would be accomplished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its components.**

**Here it is, the long awaited chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter Five:

He turned Kagome to face him. His eyes, comforting yet afraid, looked into her own, hoping to reach her.

"I want you to be with me."

Her mind dwelled on his words. Those words she had been wanted to hear, words which would make her heart soar. The surprised expression in her eyes ebbed away to gentle, sentimental pupils.

"InuYasha."

A short whistle serenaded through the air. The sound was sharp, like a bird swooped in low near the couple. InuYasha ignored the noise; His concern was focused on one thing, the girl in front of him. His lips arched into a small smile as she leaned closer to his lips. Massive beats pounded in his chest. His eyelids slid down, tilting his head towards her, ready for a kiss. This was the right moment.

He felt Kagome ram hard into his chest. The unexpected force caused him to stumble backwards. Skin brushed against clay as his grip loosened. Without his support, Kagome's weight got the better of her as she coiled into herself. An wooden arrow was lodged deep within her back, allowing the dead souls to wander from their cold prison. InuYasha turned his head, catching Kikyo's stance. Her face was hardened, bow in hand.

"Kikyo?" InuYasha questioned, angry and confused.

"Don't say anything." He froze at the sternness of her voice. His eyes glanced down to Kagome. Knees were now lined with dirt as she rested on the ground. The arrow stood upright as the dead girl clenched her chest. Two more souls escaped, floating lightly over the head of the love triangle. Desperation began to enter his body.

He looked back at Kikyo, still standing profile with her face towards the couple. Pupils were marked with jealousy. Her mouth was curled ever so slightly, singed with envy. Her weapon remained stationary for the moment. Perking up his ears, she spoke again.

"I was foolish to believe her words. She told me that you wanted me, that you loved me. Yet here you are confessing your love to her."

Silence. _Did Kagome really say that?_ The very thought seemed unreal. Yet Kikyo was now alive as Kagome hung to life by a narrow string.

"Maybe she did it to torture me. I don't know, but she will die."

_Kagome thought I loved Kikyo. She did this for me, so I could be happy. _InuYasha twisted his head. Kagome, whose breathe had already become shallow. Her arms, shaking from the weight, now supported her body. Whatever life that fueled her was depleting, fast. Her suffering burdened heavily on his heart.

"Once her soul is no longer tied to this world it will leave to the afterlife. Then we can live together, just like she told me."

InuYasha returned his attention to Kikyo. Her eyes were filled with passion and hatred. She now had life, but the anger from the past continued to rule her life. He felt her longing to be with him, but it was a request he could no longer accept. _I won't lose someone else. _

"Kikyo, I do not love you anymore."

* * *

**Yes I know this is really short, but the ending is not quite right, so I did not want to post it. (This story was intended to be short.) I'm working on the ending though. Hope you enjoyed this little installment.**


	6. Chapter 6

-1

Chapter 6:

The living priestess gritted her teeth. Hot, salty water pooled neatly behind her hate filled eyes. Even though she suspected it, the truth still made her heart ache.

"Then you will die as well."

"I won't allow that." Kagome rose to her feet, breathing lightly. There was little pain. The clay could not transmit it, only the weakness which followed. She began to walk slowly towards Kikyo.

"I did this for InuYasha. I wanted him to live."

Kikyo reached for another arrow. Kagome inched farther.

"I cannot allow you to kill him."

The arrow rubbed gently across the string. Kagome could almost hear the thin rope scrap against the wood of the arrow. It did not faze her. InuYasha will live, no matter what. The tension on the string grew. Kagome stood firm, ready to take back what was originally hers. Kikyo's figure vanished from her sight as InuYasha's red kimono took it's place. His beads swayed from his abrupt movement. Brown pebbles shifted to golden yellow stones.

"I won't lose you."

The dead girl froze. _Those words, those were always for Kikyo, not me_. Yet the tone was serious. She looked at him, unable to comprehend the current situation. Here was InuYasha, the one she desired, declaring his desire to be with her.

His touching words also stung Kikyo's heart.

"Too late."

Kikyo's fingers slipped from the arrow, releasing it towards its target. Air pushed against the flying arrow. The sharp hiss echoed throughout the forest. Animals scurried, afraid for any outcome, for the arrow signified death.

The sound grew in Kagome's ears, snapping her back to reality. InuYasha now served as a barrier between life and death. The thought of losing him was worse than losing herself. _I won't let it end this way_. Wrists flexed, her hands pressed firmly onto his chest. _I won't let you die_. She watched him fall on the ground, now dazed by what just happened. _I won't let her kill you_.

The high-pitched hiss ended with a thump. A wooden rod protruded from the clay body. Kikyo gave a small frown, disappointed that the arrow did not hit InuYasha. Stretching behind towards her back, she reached for another projectile. It would be the last one she would need. Thoughts of their demise occupied her mind, ignoring her surroundings. Her fingers touched the thick feathers which were bounded to the wood. She grabbed the arrow, internally counting down the moments until she would be rid of them.

Her thoughts were interrupted as something slap her hand. Surprised by the sudden assault, she eased her grip, dropping her cherished weapon. It landed with a soft thud. Without hesitation, Kikyo bent towards the longbow. A familiar hand intercepted her retrieval of the weapon as it latched onto her own. She released the arrow as a second palm caught her eye. Before she could react, her final free hand was at the mercy of another. With both hands immobilized, she focused on the girl in front of her.

"You should not be able to move. Your wounds are too great."

"I want him to live. I want him to be happy. I will not let you kill InuYasha."

Heat began to gather in their combined palms, signaling the beginning of the transition. Kagome knew that it was the jewel shard, the same one which allowed them switch. She smiled inside. It was the piece of the puzzle necessary for her return.

"It will not work. I will not allow us to switch back."

Kagome ignored her comment and began to concentrate. Desire was a powerful tool in any era. She shut her eyes tight, begging to the shard to grant her wish. Her heart screamed to the shard. The shard responded violently. Purple surrounded them, engulfing their figures. Screams filled the air, before two loud thuds end the noise. The light faded with the screams.

* * *

Kagome sat quietly next to the well. The events of yesterday still haunted her. Brushing her skin, she shuttered. Just the other day it was cold like the dirt from the graveyard. She had been dead, ready to give her life for the love of another. Her head slipped onto her knees. Know she was once again alive, with the man of her dreams. Guilt, still, filled her soul.

"Kagome." The girl sighed as she slumped further. InuYasha wanted to be with her, but it did not shake her remorse.

"I'm sorry," Kagome spoke without looking at him. She could not bear to see his eyes, happy yet sorrowful. She caused his happiness, but Kikyo caused his sorrow.

InuYasha ignored her apology and sat next to her. His arm rested upon her shoulder.

"I don't blame you."

Kagome shifted her eyes, laying them on his half-smile. The forced expression gave little comfort. _The events from yesterday must still have him shaken. Of course, who could blame him. _She brushed her hair of her neck, braising the thin string around her neck. The guilty conscience tapped hard on her mind. Her hand methodically traveled down the string to the tiny glass bottle. _Not once has he said anything about the jewel shards. _The same little shard sitting nicely around her neck was the cause of her shame, and pleasure. InuYasha was hers, but at a price.

Kagome placed her own head over her heart. The life signal thumped softly, telling her everything would be okay. She twisted her head, staring at the recently dug grave right in front of InuYasha's tree.

_I promise, Kikyo, I will take care of InuYasha._

Our souls are now one once again. Together, we will live in harmony with InuYasha. Together, we will make him happy.

* * *

**A/N: I would especially like to thank Yukkari for helping me with this chapter. Endings, unfortunately, are not my forte. She has helped my tremendously in story structure. Thank you to all who reading this short story about desire and love. Until next time. **


End file.
